


course correction (together, we'll win)

by gilestel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel
Summary: Illustration for SweetFanfics' story "Course Correction" as part of the CapIM 2019 Mid-Year Exchange.





	course correction (together, we'll win)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Course Correction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888502) by [IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield). 

> there were _so many_ moments with great imagery in this fic, but in the end i had to go with the most iconic <3


End file.
